memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Krim Aldos
Krim Aldos was a Bajoran male who lived in the 24th century. He was the ex-husband of First Minister Asarem Wadeen. ( ) Biography Krim had been a longtime resistance member during the Occupation of Bajor. His abilities as a terrorist and freedom fighter saw him be appointed as overgeneral of the Bajoran Militia by 2370. ( ) As commander of the Militia, Krim backed Jaro Essa's Alliance for Global Unity, also known as "The Circle", believing that it would give the Bajorans permanent "stability, security, and independence". Krim refused to have the Militia engage the Circle's forces on the grounds that it would lead to civil war. Later when the coup appeared to be going well, Krim led a siege of Deep Space 9. The siege had a tragic end when Krim's second-in-command assassinated the famed resistance fighter Li Nalas, an especially bitter consequence of Krim's actions. When it was revealed that Jaro was receiving weapons from the Cardassian Union and sacrificing his people on the altar of his own ambition, Krim returned command to Commander Benjamin Sisko. Krim fully expected that he would be asked to submit his resignation, which he did. In part, Krim was mortified and ashamed at his complicity in Jaro's numerous crimes. More so, he was afraid for the promising political career of his wife, Wadeen, whom he left. Krim would seek isolation in the mountains of Bajor for seven years. ( }}, ) Krim was investigated by the Circle Commission for his role in the coup, but was cleared of any criminal liability for his actions. Krim maintained a low profile for the next several years until 2376 when Bajor joined the Federation, something that Krim was on record as opposing but which he accepted in the face of it happening. His ex-wife Asarem Wadeem, the now-First Minister, requested that he become the Federation councilor for Bajor when the new Councillor Rava Mehwyn died unexpectedly. Krim's appointment was a recess appointment, done without confirmation by the Chamber of Ministers due to the extraordinary circumstances of Rava's death and requirements to be on Earth within a limited number of days. Asarem and her counselors fully expected Krim to at first be unpopular with the Ministers, until he started forcefully and skillfully obtaining what Bajor required and wanted as the newest, and one of the most important members of, the Federation. Indeed Krim performed so well that he would remain Federation Councillor for eight years, and helped aid Asarem's reelection. ( ) In March 2380, Federation President Nanietta Bacco nominated Krim to the Federation Security Council to replace Artrin na Yel, who had recently been forced to resign. Krim was appointed that same day after he gave a speech before the full Council responding to Councillor Bera chim Gleer of the United Planets of Tellar. ( ) In 2383, Krim pushed the Federation Council to approve the construction of a new space station in the Bajoran system, following the destruction of Deep Space 9 by the Typhon Pact. ( |Raise the Dawn}}) Krim was succeeded as Federation Councillor by Baras Rodirya in 2384, who had taken the identity of Ishan Anjar after the latter's death in the late 2360s. ( |Revelation and Dust}}, , ) Appendices External link * Connections Category:Bajorans Category:Bajoran Militia personnel Category:Government officials category:bajoran generals